mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/New Mario Kart 9 Item Predictions
I have updated my Mario Kart 9 Item Predictions because I have changed opinions on certain items over time. Returning Items Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell Bowser Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Bowser Shell Banana (Mario Kart Wii).png|Banana Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Feather - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Feather (should be a usable item in races again. Instead of making the player jump higher, it should teleport him to 5th place by circling around him. That player will disappear in feathers and reappear in the same way.) Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Starman Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper (squirts ink slicks on the track that make racers spin out on contact.) Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Heart Yoshi Egg - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Egg Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Giant Banana - Mario Kart- Double Dash!! Artwork.png|Giant Banana POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block (can be thrown forward and affects nearby racers by flipping them over and making them drop their items, similar to a Star.) Non-Returning Items Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Leaf (You can block items and flip over players near you, but the Piranha Plant and the Invincibility Leaf will do the job better) Borderless Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box (I'm so glad we never have to see this awful item again as of Mario Kart 7. Nobody really falls for it, and it doesn't even block items.) Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png|Coin (Why would anyone need the Coin as an item? There are Coins everywhere on the track.) Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana (good item, but the Banana Bunch is better because it provides more defense than the Triple Banana.) Lucky Seven - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lucky 7 (This isn't Mario Kart 7 anymore, so this item wouldn't make much sense.) Crazy Eight - Mario Kart Wii.png|Crazy 8 (This isn't Mario Kart 8 anymore, so this item wouldn't make much sense either.) Fireball - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Fireball (okay item, but the Fire Flower is better.) Chain Chomp - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Chain Chomp (good item, but the Bullet Bill is better.) Super Horn - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Horn (We didn't even need this item for 1st place. We could have gotten another 1st place item, like the Invincibility Leaf. Also, screw the Fake Item Box and the Coin.) Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud (Easily the WORST Mario Kart item ever. This item is actually an anti-item. It harms you more than it helps. Thank God it only appeared in Mario Kart Wii.) New Items Invincibility Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Gold Super Leaf (Works like the Super Leaf, but frees up an item slot when used, has a larger attack range due to a longer tail, and swings automatically.) Heavy Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Heavy Mushroom (Turns the player into metal and lets him push away other players.) Hammer Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Flower (allows players to throw hammers. Once the hammers hit a player, it flattens him and makes him drop his items.) P-Switch NSMB2.png|P-Switch (Turns all Coins into Brick Blocks.) Invisible Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Invisible Mushroom (Lets the player become invisible without stealing any items.) Magnet Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Magnet Mushroom (Gives the player a shield and lets him absorb any opponent's item.) Borderless Phantom Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ghost Item Box (Works like a Fake Item Box, except it blocks items, can be placed in mid-air, and steals an item from the racer who hits it and gives that item to the user.) Category:Blog posts